Girl meets world
by sonjj55
Summary: Topanga decided to move to England see what happens if she would have made this choice
1. chapter 1

**girl meets heartbreak**

 **First of all i wanted to thank you for reading this fan fic it means a lot.this is if Topanga decided they were gonna go to England and what would happen.i plan on making more chapters so look forward to it**

"We're moving to England" Topanga stated.Riley and Maya started bawling there eyes out.They hugged each other and cried in their arms."how could this happen to us peaches..this has to be a dream it has to."Maya replies "i told you Riley...hope is for suckers."Farkle and smackle were confused about what they were feeling.Lucas walked out and zay said "i gotta go help him handle this I'll be back." cory hugged Topanga because cory could see she was feeling bad."honey its okay i know you made the right choice for us we will always love you wherever we are you know that." Topanga smiles and says "thank you Cory"

 **2 weeks later**

so this is goodbye everyone."Riley said in a depressed like voice.It was time to head off to the air port but maya, lucas, or zay showed up to say goodbye to riley."Smackle wanted to be here Riley but she has a family emergency she said but I'm sure maya will show up Riley."hearing farkle say maya's name made Riley tear up and begin to bawl.Farkle immediately hugged Riley and said "Riley its okay it will all be okay you'll be okay."Riley forcing herself to talk replies by saying, "no i wont Farkle no of this will be okay i don't wanna leave this place."Farkle didn't know how to respond he just kept hugging Riley while she cried.Then cory said "Riley its time."With Riley not moving farkle picked up riley and carried her to the car. "goodbye Riley Matthews i will always love you wherever you are or who ever you will be." out of no where farkle kissed Riley on the forehead and did his signature sound.Farkle started to walk away when he noticed he was crying."So this is what it feels like to lose someone you love i hate this."then farkle faded into the distance.

Cory started the car when out of no where Maya was running down the street with something in her hand.Riley jumped out of the car crying still and they ran towards each other they met and hugged each other."Riley baby hurry up we gotta go."Topanga said.Maya gave Riley a new ring except this one had a saying on it.It was "Time and distance have no power over us we are forever."Riley said thank you and put the ring on.Maya said "goodbye Riles make sure you call me and text me all the time." Riley said okay and they hugged and Riley finally got in the car and drove off.Riley looked out the window as she saw her best friend fading but she knew Maya was crying as much as she was.Riley in a depressed like voice whispered "Goodbye everyone i love you all so much."

 **i hope you all liked this i know its sad but yeah i plan on continuing this for a while next chapter will be called "girl meets England" it will contain some of how Auggie felt and what happened to him and Eva.i will also try to squeeze in how cory and topanga are handling the kids in there current depressed like state anyways thanks :)**


	2. chapter 2

**Girl meets England**

 **thanks for continuing on to the second chapter if you have any ideas or comments on the story please message me or comment on the story anyways please enjoy this second chapter~** **Joejo**

"Riley wake up we're here." auggie said to Riley who was asleep the entire flight. Riley who was half asleep totally forgot where she was and said, "Auggie why the sad face you should be happy we get to go have free breakfast at mom's diner." Auggie started to tear up and then Riley soon realized where she was and teared up. Riley hugged Auggie while they cried until they got off the plane. They were in England. As soon as the Matthew's family got off the place they were shocked to see how beautiful is was. Riley smiled for a split second but then missed maya even more so she tried to pull out her phone but soon realized it was gone, she looked everywhere she even went back inside the plane but it was not found. Riley then looked at the ring Maya gave her and looked up at the sky and whispered to herself, "i guess it really is over...Peaches..."

 **One** **day before they left to** **England**

"Wait you're really leaving what about all the time i put into our relationship." Ava shouted. Auggie was gonna respond but was interrupted with Ava Crying and hugging him. "I'm sorry Ava i can't make the choice to stay but i will always love you forever and ever for infinity and beyond that." Auggie said with a man voice trying to look tough.they stayed hugging for a while until Ava said "promise me this Auggie we are gonna be together forever no matter where you are and i will always be Ava Doggie Matthews for as long as i live." Auggie was about to tear up but managed to say "I promise Ava we will always be together i love you Ava."she replied and said "and i love you Auggie"

 **Thank you for reading chapter two i tried to focus on telling what happend to Ava and Auggie this chapter next chapter will be about cory and topanga Anyways next Chapter will be called Girl meets Apology**


End file.
